


Sometimes

by Morwen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she looks at him and wonders how he can go on the way he does. ... A short poem about what it's like to travel with the Doctor. (random Doctor, random Companion - same old problem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the only thing I'll ever post here in English, so here you go. :)  
> I wrote this years ago after the airing of "The Waters of Mars", I think. So if it's a bit dark and overly dramatic, you know why.

 

**Sometimes**

 

Sometimes she looks at him and wonders

How he can go on

The way he does

 

How he can face every day with a smile

When whole planets go to war

Because of him,

How he can stay calm

When worlds fall apart

Because of him,

How he can be so cold

When she's terrified of the things he does

And just wants someone to hold her,

How he can't even shed a tear

When people he promised to protect

Are dying.

 

Sometimes she wonders

How he can stand looking at himself in the mirror

Without turning away in disgust

Even if she knows deep inside

That he always wants to save them all,

Even if she knows

That he makes the decisions no one else wants to make,

Even if she knows

That he doesn't _love_ the life he lives

But just can't stand to watch others suffer,

Even if she knows

That sometimes

He's scared, too.

 

And after months of travelling

Through time and space

And saving planets

And rescueing civilizations

She finally realizes that

If he ever stopped – or even _stayed_ – and looked back

On all the wonderful and horrible things he did

He just couldn't go on

The way he does.

 

And she's glad he doesn't.


End file.
